Mutant's Rise
by toadrocks
Summary: What happnes if the X-men lose that battle at the Statue of Liberty...
1. Death

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER DIE?!?!?!" 

Mortimer Tonybee, Toad, screamed in frustration, as he headed across the catwalk to the elevator shaft, where Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm, stood. 

Toad tried to ignore the wind that Storm was trying to use to push him away, but it was too much for him. He knew that he would be blown out of the Statue of Liberty if he didn't do something quick, so he jumped off of the catwalk, and hopped into the shadows. 

Ororo sighed and turned to leave. 

Wolverine looked around. Mystique was nearby, but he couldn't pinpoint her exact location. Storm walked in. 

"The other is close. Real close." He said. 

"Come on. We have to regroup." She replied. 

"Okay, but there one problem." He said, quickly turning around and ramming his adamantium claws into her chest, just above the heart. "You're not part of the group." 

The fake Storm's hair started to shorten, and turn red instead of white. After a few minutes of trying to take another form, Mystique fell to the ground, in her regular form. 

Cyclops fired an Optic Blast at the door that Toad had shut on him, blowing it off its hinges. 

"Jean?!" He called, as he looked up and down the hallway, filled with statues and other things. He saw Jean Grey near the wall, with a green gunk all over her face, suffocating her. 

"Oh God..." He said, as he ran over to her. "Uh... Don't move, okay?" He said, and she stopped moving. Cyclops reached up to his visor, and turned a knob on it. The ruby-quartz thing slid down, letting the Optic Blasts that are constantly firing from his eyes escape, and they fried the gunk on the girl's face. He quickly turned the knob again, and the ruby-quartz shield thing slid back up, blocking the Optic Blasts once again. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

Jean just nodded, coughing. 

Storm cautiously walked down the hall way, looking for the Toad. This wasn't one of her lucky days. Toad was a great fighter, and she didn't want to be the one going after him. She was wishing that someone like Wolverine could be here, instead of her, when a light green gunk hit her eyes, covering them. It hardened right away, and it hit her with so much force that it knocked her over. She could breathe, unlike Jean, but she was blinded. She was just about to get up, with something jumped on her, crushing her rib cage. The X-Girls powerful armor didn't even protect her. 

Mortimer grinned and hopped away from the bloody heap, trying to find the other three "professionally trained" mutants. 

Magneto smiled. The X-men hadn't arrived to rescue their student, Rogue, yet. Toad and Mystique must be doing their job. He walked over to Rogue. 

"I'm sorry, girl, but this is a sacrifice that I must make." He reached out to touch Rogues face she tried to escape him, but she was chained to his machine, so she couldn't get far. Once Eric touched her , his veins started to get bigger, like they were going to explode. The same thing happened to Rouge, and after a few minutes he pulled his hand away. The machine, designed to turn humans into mutants (little did he know, it kills the people affected by it), that he had built's rings start to spin around Rogue, faster and faster. 

Saber tooth grinned. Finally, every person in New York City, maybe even the whole state, would be mutants. 

A strange white light started to emit from the machine.. 

Wolverine sniffed the air. Jean and Cyclops were in trouble, but so was Rogue. He thought for a minute. He finally decided that saving Rogue was the point of the mission, so that's what he'd do. He'd worry about Jean and Scott later. They could take care of themselves. 

Toad jumped aside. Cyclops's Optic Blast missed. 

"That all you got?" Toad snorted. 

Cyclops frowned. "Jean, go find the others! I'll try to hold him back!" 

"Others?... More like other. The white haired lady is dead." Toad grinned. 

Scott and Jean stood there, shocked. Ororo had been Jeans best friend, and now she was gone. She now felt a growing hatred towards the frog-like mutant in front of her. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!?!" She screamed. Statues and many other things started flying around the room, because of Jean's anger. 

"Jean! Stop! You're going to kill us all!" Cyclops yelled, but Jean wasn't paying attention. She was screaming at the mutant in front of her. 

Toad was too buisy dodging all of the statues to notice. He grinned as one of the statues hit Jean herself in the head. The telepath fell over. All of the things floating in the air fell to the ground. Mortimer wasn't sure if she was dead or unconcious. She didn't seem to be breathing. He didn't want her waking up, so he jumped on her- just in case. There was a sickening crunch. 

"_Ha! The telepath killed herself!" _He thought. _"Two down, two to-" _An Optic Blast hit him in the chest, knocking him back a few feet, and rendering him unconsious. 

Scott turned away from Jean's bloody body, in shock from what he'd just saw. He started to run down the hall, looking for Logan. 

Wolverine turned a corner, and bumped into Scott. "Watch where 'yer goin', bub. What happened?" 

"The Toad... It killed Storm and Jea- AGHHH!" 

Wolverine pulled his claws out of Cyclop's chest and grinned, as he fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. Mystique changed back to her true form. She had recovered from Wolverines attack enough to walk, but she was still in pain. She started to walk down the direction that Cyclops had come, looking for Toad. 

She found him quickly. There was glass, statues, paper, and much more things laying around. She stepped over Jean's body, and walked over to Mortimer. He was just started to get up. 

"Where'd he go?" Toad asked her. 

"I found him down the hall. I killed him." Was her reply. 

"Oh." 

Eric watched the white light spread. All humans being affected by it screamed in pain. The mutants had no idea what was happening, and glanced around, terrified. The light nearly reached the boreders of New York, then vanished. The energy source had been drained, Rogue was dead. 

Eric turned to Saber Tooth. "Now, lets go find our friends, shall we?" 

Sabertooth nodded, and started to out, when Wolverine came in, through the door. "What have you done?!" He screamed, extending his claws. 

Magneto grinned, and used his powers to bend the claws. Then, he pushed Wolverine to the floor. "You should have brought your friends, Mr.Im-going-to-save-the-day. You cant defeat me." Magneto started to use his powers to pull the adamantium out of Wolverines chest. 

Wolverine screamed in pain, anger, and sorrow all at once. His friends were doomed, and so was he. So was New York. He saw Magneto leave the room, followed by Saber Tooth. And then, all went black. 

Okay, so... That was the first chapter. Hope ya liked it. 


	2. New Recruits

Okay, so... Heres my review(s): 

WildWolvie: Interesting to think what would have happened if they hadn,t saved the world. update soon, I want to see what else you can have... 

Me: Yeah, thats why I wrote this. Ill be trying to update as much as I can. 

br 

br 

br 

bOkay, so... Im gonna start writing now./b 

br 

br 

br 

br br br Mortimer sighed. He was sick of travelling. He just wanted to get back to the base, so he could rest. Right now, they were flying towards the Xavier Institute. Magneato wanted to see if any of the students would join him. 

"Why cant this wait till tomarrow, Mags?" He asked, boredly. 

"This is very important, Toad. And do you want to fly all the way back here again tommarrow?" Magneato replied, annoyed by Mortimer's question. 

"Guess not..." Mortimer sighed and looked out the window. The Institute was in the distance. 

br 

br 

br 

br 

The helicopter landed outside the Institute. Sabertooth and Mystique got out. Toad jumped out after them. They were followed by Magneato. Magneato pulled the door off of its henges with his powers, and the Brotherhood let themselves in. By now, most of the Insitute's students were gathering around at the door, tired and confused. Some were preparing to fight. 

A red haired boy, named John, grinned. _So, this is the big bad Magneato and his group of mutants, eh? They dont look so tough! _He thought. He looked over to his room-mate, Bobby Drake. He was shaking! _Pah! Coward. _

br 

"Settle down, settle down." Magneato frowned. 

"What are you doing here?!" A brown haired girl, Kitty Pryde, asked. 

"I am here to see if any of you would... Like to join my cause. I _have _killed one of the Institutes students, she went by the name of Rogue, but it was a sacrifice I had to make, for the survival of mutant-kind. All of you who-" 

"A SACRIFICE YOU _HAD _TO MAKE?!?!" Bobby Drake stepped forward. "YOU SHOULDVE PUT YOURSELF IN THAT MACHINE!!!" 

"If I had put myself in the machine, I would have died. And, if I die, you wouldn't stand a chance against man-kind." Magneato replied, bitterly. "_As I was saying, _all who are interested in saving Mutant kind, step forward." 

Three mutants stepped forward. One was a very large black haired boy, wearing large clothes. The other was a normal sized boy, with brown hair. And the last, was John. 

"Ah, yes." Magneato grinned. "What are your names?" 

"Im John." 

"The names Lance." Said the brown haired boy. 

"And Im Pete." 

"What are your _names_?" Magneato glared at them. 

The three students looked confused. Then, John realized what he ment. 

"Im Pyro." He replied. 

Lance caught on, and said: "Call me Avalanche." 

"Uh... Collosus." 

"I see. And what are your powers?" 

"Xavier says its Geological somethin'. Lemme show ya." Avalanche replied, as a slight tremor shook the hallway. 

"Ah, a powerful ability. Very lucky. Very lucky indeed." Answered Magneato. 

Collusus got bigger, much bigger. Then, metal started to surround his body. 

"Another powerful ability." Magneato turned to Pyro. "And yours would be?" 

"I can manipulate flame." Pyro replying, grinning. 

"I see. That could be very usefull, in some situations." 

"It is." 

Magneato smiled at the boy. "Sabertooth, I want you to find Proffesor Xavier. I cannot have him... interfering any longer. Send him to a better place." 

br 

br 

br 

br 

br 

br 

And, thats chapter 2, I guess. 


End file.
